Naruto Uzumaki: O super Sayajin
by backlight
Summary: Um unico capitulo de incentivo com duas partes.Naruto\Justiça jovem\Dbz\Kuroshitsuji crossover.


Olha caros leitores e colegas escritores,estou de volta !Com um incentivo para alguns,para pelo menos ter uma história para ler que não seja só Narusaku ou Naruhina.  
Eu não tenho o naruto,Justiça jovem e nem Kuroshitsuji.E sim o masashi kishimoto e outros.  
One short:O começo do fim parte 1.  
No Cadmus,no subsolo.  
Kid flash corria rapidamente pelo corredor.  
Acho que insetos estão brincando - Diz uma voz estranha, so aparecia um olho vermelho com varios traços pequenos vermelhos em si, e tinha uma fenda negra no meio.  
.Robin então junto com com aqualad  
,jogaram os genomorfos para os ares e então o Kid flash aperto o botão na porta da ão a porta se abriu e assim o trio entrou.  
,e quando entraram Kid flash apertou rapidamente o botão e assim fecho a porta.  
Eles são idiotas - Diz outra voz estranha, que pertencia a um garoto de 12 Anos rindo maliciosamente  
Concordo, My Lord - Diz a voz de um homem de terno preto.  
Então Robin olha para todos os lados e assim disse:por que proteção,num lugar que não tem nada para sem protegido.  
Então Kid flash percebeu algo e olho para algo,que fez seus olhos se arregalarem e disse em choque:Eu não acredito,olhem galera vcs não vão acreditar nisso.  
Dentro de uma banheira de metal, dormia um homem loiro com olhos azuis e que usava:Uma camiseta azul, por baixo uma camiseta laranja,  
luvas brancas,calça azul e botas azuis para combinar.  
Eles são idiotas, vão salvar o garoto - Diz o mesmo menino de 12 anos de idade perto deles.  
Espera esse cara me lembra de alguém-Diz Robin que olho para o garoto com um olhar pensativo,que parecia familiar para ele.  
Então Kid flash estalou os dedos com um sorriso formando em seu rosto e assim disse animadamente:Eu já sei,ele parece com o Goku e Vegeta quando fundiram para se torna-rem vegetto,para salvarem a outra terra.  
Então os dois jovens do trio,olharam para seu companheiro de vermelho e amarelho com um olhar estranho.  
Voces são mesmo idiotas - Diz o Garoto que saiu do local lentamente, ele andava com uma bengala e um chapeu, tipo de magico, parecia um conde  
e seu mordomo estava junto a si.  
Então Robin olha para o garoto,com um olhar que dizia"Ei saiam daqui,por que isso é um trabalho para heróis de verdade".  
Eu ate queria ver a morte de voces, herois de terceira, mas tenho meus negocios a fazer - Diz o Garoto rindo.  
Damon Hall diz (21:10)  
Kid flash então sentiu raiva,por ter sido chamado de herói de terceira categoria e assim pergunta com um pouco de raiva:Quem é você garoto?  
Uma pessoa que e bem mas forte que voce, heroi de quarta - Diz o Garoto olhando para kid flash sem medo.  
Kid flash ficou com mais raiva que antes,tudo por causa desse garoto e ele estava pronto para atacar o garoto.  
Quando derrepente Aqualad toca no seu ombro e disse olhando para o garoto que estava ao lado do seu mordomo:Fique calmo KF,ele não quer fazer nada contra a gente assim se acalme.  
Então Kid flash se acalmou,por causa das palavras de Aqualad.  
Então Aqualad olha para o garoto,com um olhar curioso e pergunta:Então oque vc está fazendo aqui na Cadmus,vc deve está a procura de algo?  
Não, so queria ver os herois idiotas tentarem salvar outro idiota, hahahaha - Diz o Garoto nem ai para eles.  
Então dentro da banheira,O homem abre os olhos e assim mostrando seus brilhantes olhos azuis.  
Outro idiota aqui - Diz o Garoto rindo da cara do loiro.  
Então depois que essas palavras deixaram a boca do garoto,isso irrito muito o loiro dentro da banheira de o loiro quebrou a banheira de metal,usando sua cabeça junto com sua força mostruosa e assim destruido totalmente a banheira de metal,assim como ao redor dele.  
Se acha forte? Ataque-me - Diz o Garoto.  
O loiro flutua no ar,usando seu ki e assim chocando um pouco o garoto  
junto com seu mordomo.  
Não vai me atacar? Verme - Diz o Garoto que zombava do loiro.  
Então loiro diz,equanto olhava para o garoto: Por que eu vou lutar,contra vc  
garoto.  
Eu sei que ganho para um idiota facilmente - Diz o Garoto rindo  
do loiro.  
Então o garoto ouvi uma risada,que vinha do loiro que disse com uma voz surpreendente calma:Eu não faria isso,se fosse que vc não pode julgar um livro pela capa.  
Acho que voce é apenas um idiota fraco, que não quer me machucar os herois de terceira - Diz o Garoto se virando  
Então ai que o garoto estava errado,muito que ele sentiu um poder tremendo que fez ele e seu mordomo cairam na mesma hora, por causa pressão era o poder loiro misterioso ou na verdade nem um por cento do verdadeiro poder do proprio.  
So tem isso a mostrar? Porque não ataca logo de cara? - Diz o Garoto rindo do loiro.  
Então olhos do garoto se arregalaram,quando derrepente ele para no lugar e assim ele cai no chão segurando o ão ele olhou para o loiro com descrença  
,não acreditando no que viu.  
Voce é tolo - Diz o Mordomo se aproximando dos herois de terceira.  
Então quando o mordomo ia atacar os heróis com seu punho,ele ficou surpreso quando ele viu o loiro segurando seu punho  
com tanta facilidade.  
Parece que o humano quer me desafiar, eu mal estou a usar meu poderes com voces - Diz o Mordomo calmamente.  
Eu digo a mesma coisa para vc e mais uma coisa eu não só humano,pelo menos não mais-Diz o loiro calmamente.  
Então qual sua idade? 17 anos de idade? - Diz o Mordomo calmamente.  
Eu não sei exatamente,eu não me lembro-Diz o loiro sinseramente.  
Voce sabe quem eu sou humano? - Diz o mordomo.  
Não-Diz o loiro  
falando a verdade,de uma forma tão calma.  
Ainda te acho que ja vi em algum lugar - Diz o Mordomo.  
Eu digo a mesma coisa-Diz o loiro olhando para o mordomo,com um olhar pensativo.  
Então acho que um mordomo não deve gastar tempo com idiotas - Diz o Mordomo.  
Eu digo o mesmo,eu devia ir embora e deixar vc eu não posso fazer isso-Diz O loiro que supreendeu o mordomo,desde que ele pensou e pensou que ele sendo tão forte quanto ele era, assim deixaria os idiotas morrerem.  
E se eu falar que eles ja estão mortos? - Diz o Mordomo sinistramente.  
Hum eu acho,que vc não percebeu uma coisinha que vc esqueceu de botar  
-Diz o loiro que deu um pequeno sorriso.  
Hm...e o que seria isso? - Diz o Mordono curioso.  
Que seria isso-Diz o loiro que botou os dois dedos na testa e assim sumiu num passe de magica.

Então assim o Mordomo percebeu que os tres idiotas que foram mortos pelo seu mestre,não morreram e ainda estavam vivos por causa da intervenção do loiro sayajin.  
Idiotas, Jovem mestre vamos embora daqui, sei que vão atras de nos - Diz o Mordomo que pegou o garoto nos braços e sumiu dali, indo para a sua 'mansão'.

Fim da parte um do capitulo do começo do fim para incentivo,até mais uma do seu iluminado favorito backlight.


End file.
